Compromisos
by Suiri.chan
Summary: Ristu planea algo, y Takano le matan las dudas. ¿Qué pasaría si Ristu tuviera una hermana menor?. Mal summary :c mi primer fic :33


Se levantó del sofá una vez terminó su taza de café. Un hombre de cabello color azabache y una mirada color miel, vestido con una playera negra de cuello "v" quien cuyo nombre era Takano Masamune, había estado pensativo durante una hora completa, sabía cuál era la razón, y era que su subordinado y primer amor de hace diez años llevaba un mes de que regresaba antes a casa y no lo veía salir por las mañanas, no sabía que pasaba o que era lo que su amado ojiverde tenía que hacer pero era algo que realmente le inquietaba.

Tomó su móvil y se dispuso a llamarlo puesto que las dudas le estaban matando, quizás se había hartado de ser acosado y había optado por irse a dormir a casa de algún familiar, porque sí, ya había intentado varias veces ir al departamento del castaño pero nunca había respuesta por lo que supuso que él estaba.

Después de cinco pitidos entró a buzón, murmuró alguna que otra grosería antes de escuchar aquella voz con la que cada noche soñaba.

-¿moshi moshi?- dijeron del otro lado del teléfono con la respiración entrecortada, indicando que acababa de gritarle a algo o a alguien.

-Onodera…-

-¡Takano-san! Este no es un buen…- se escuchó como alguien gritaba del otro lado de la línea -¡Ya te dije que no es así y punto!... Disculpe Takano-san no puedo hablar ahorita- y sin más, la llamada terminó dejando a Takano con las palabras en la boca.

Aquel grito sin duda era de una chica, probablemente furiosa. En ese momento comenzaron a formularse más dudas ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué estaban peleando? ¿Qué hacía con SU Ritsu? Suspiró fuertemente y se sirvió otra taza de café.

Al día siguiente se despertó temprano pues había dormido bastante bien la noche anterior a pesar de haberse excedido con el café y pensar tanto en aquella voz femenina de ayer. Fue directo al trabajo en donde se encontró con un par de ojos verdes que se dirigían a la entrada del edificio. El moreno se sintió extrañamente feliz de verlo tan temprano, cuando llegó al ascensor fue cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Buenos días Takano-san- dijo el menor soltando un bostezo.

-Buenos días, Onodera- respondió mientras le revolvía el cabello haciendo sonrojar a este y por consiguiente que volteara la cabeza a otro lado.

Llegaron al piso correspondiente en donde ya se hallaban Kisa, Hattori y Mino. Estos los saludaron a lo que le respondieron de la misma forma. El día pasó normal y atareado, llegando a la noche en la que era hora de irse. Kisa había salido corriendo en tanto Takano declaró que podían retirarse, Hattori estaba a punto de irse y Mino había ido a la máquina expendedora antes de tomar su rumbo a casa.

Aprovechando que Hattori había salido, el mayor de los dos que quedaban decidió sacar en tema su pregunta de ayer.

-Onodera- El aludido volteó a verle –Ayer no me dejaste hablar.

-Disculpe Takano-san, pero al igual que ayer no es un buen momento- el ojimiel le tomó de la muñeca antes de que el menor pudiera huir de ahí –Suélteme T-Takano-san, por favor.

-No hasta que me respondas mi pregunta.

-Takano-san enserio ¡suélteme!- Exigió el castaño.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe dejando ver a una chica de aparentes quince o dieciséis años, cabello castaño claro, largo, llegándole a la mitad de la espalda y con un flequillo cubriéndole la frente. Tenía ojos verdes los cuales mostraban cierto desagrado ante la escena que tenía enfrente. Vestía un vestido de olantes color amarillo claro, por encima de las rodillas y unos tenis color café junto con un moño en la cabeza del mismo color, llevaba, de igual forma, un suéter naranja.

-Onii-chan- dijo con voz chillona. El moreno se quedó perplejo al escuchar a aquella chica… Acaso ella era ¿la hermana menor de Ritsu?

-¡Ruri-chan! ¿Q-qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar estudiando en el extranjero?- El ojimiel los veía sorprendido, esa chica era muy parecida a su querido Ritsu, sin embargo, había algo que le desagradaba de ella.

-Así es, o, así debería de ser, pero volví cuando mamá me contó sobre tus planes de…- el castaño, al darse cuenta de a dónde iba el comentario de su hermana menor le tapó la boca de inmediato, soltándose así del agarre del moreno.

-Ah jajaja, Ruri-chan, será mejor que hablemos de esto en la casa. Ammh Takano-san, hablamos después, con permiso- Nuevamente Takano se quedó con la palabra en la boca, observando cómo se hacía más grande la distancia entre él y los dos ojiverde que salieron corriendo.

De camino a la estación su mente no dejaba de hacer preguntas ¿Qué era lo que Onodera tenía planeado? ¿Acaso tenía planeado irse al extranjero? No, eso no lo permitiría, tenía que hablar con él. Y justo como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente, vio al castaño salir de una enorme casa. A duras penas lo distinguió debido a que las luces de la calle no alumbraban lo suficiente. L o vio dirigirse a la estación, por lo que continuó con su camino para así poder encontrarse con él. Inmediatamente al entrar, el castaño se percató de su presencia.

-¡Takano-san!... ah, disculpe lo de, emmmh hace rato, en… la oficina- Takano lo observó durante un rato provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas del menor.

-No hay problema, ¿ella era tu hermana menor?- preguntó con aquella voz grave y aterciopelada que hacían poner nervioso al ojiverde.

-Etto, si, ella no debería estar aquí- Subieron al metro. Debido a que estaba lleno ambos quedaron parados. Después de aquella afirmación quedaron callados hasta llegar a su destino.

Subieron juntos al ascensor del edificio y al llegar a la puerta de sus respectivos departamentos Takano lo detuvo.

-Onodera…- dijo el moreno – ¿Qué era lo que tenías planeado?

El castaño se quedó helado ante la pregunta, aquello era un secreto que tenía que guardar, cuando mucho hasta que estuviera confirmado.


End file.
